El renacer de un hombre
by Lilith Winchester
Summary: Oneshot que explica como Amshel se convirtió en el primer caballero de Diva


**El renacer de un hombre**

**Genero: romance.**

Clasificación: M 16+

Estatus: completo

Personajes: Amshel y Diva

Dos chicas nacidas de la misma madre y criadas de forma tan diferente que una parecía un ángel cuando sonreía y la otra escondía una gran maldad en su corazón. Saya y Diva, dos hermanas parecidas físicamente pero muy distintas de personalidad, destinadas en definitiva a matarse entre ellas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amshel se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea pensando en cuan afortunado era de tener a Diva para él solo. Ahora ella descansaba en el sofá contiguo al de él. No se cansaba de observar a su reina, cuanto más la miraba más se enamoraba de ella. Él fue su primer caballero y eso nadie podía cambiarlo. Fue el primero en cuidar de ella, aunque al principio las cosas fueron muy diferentes.

_Flashback_

_En el zoológico, Amshel se removía inquieto en su cama. No conseguía dormir y eso le perturbaba. Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño. Encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo. Tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules que ahora parecían cansados. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que encontraron a esa momia en sus excavaciones y hallaron a su vez a esas niñas que ahora eran el objeto de sus experimentos. Joel decidió quedarse con una y él con otra para criarlas en entornos distintos con el objetivo de ver la evolución que experimentaban. La más afortunada sin duda era Saya. Criada como una niña rica que tenía todo a su alcance._

_Menos suerte tuvo su hermana, la cual incluso carecía de nombre. Amshel sintió tristeza en ese instante. ¿Por qué la suya debía sufrir tanto?_

_No debes pensar en eso. Es por el bien de las investigaciones y todo lo que hacemos es por su bien y por el nuestro- se dijo a sí mismo_

_Pero era cierto. Mientras a Saya se la criaba como a una joven normal a la que Joel le practicaba transfusiones de sangre o simplemente diluía la sangre en algún zumo para que ella lo tomara, a la otra se le daban humanos moribundos para que ella misma bebiera de ellos o simplemente se le llenaba un cuenco de sangre y se lo dejaban en el suelo de su mazmorra en la torre. Lo que sabía con certeza es que ambas jóvenes necesitaban sangre para sobrevivir._

_Amshel recordó el momento en el que descubrió el misterio de la sangre. Fue cuando él mismo vio a su muchacha beber la sangre de una pequeña paloma que entró por la ventana de la mazmorra. Inmediatamente se lo comunicó a Joel. Éste decidió hacerle una transfusión a Saya. La chica hacía días que se encontraba extremadamente débil y no sabían el motivo. Una vez realizada la transfusión, Saya volvió a ser la de siempre._

_Desde ese momento, la otra chica se negó a tomar cualquier tipo de alimento humano y exclusivamente tomaba sangre, mientras que Saya seguía actuando como una persona normal que precisa de alimentos para poder sobrevivir._

_Amshel se propuso investigar a fondo a su chica y descubrir que misterio se hallaba en ella. Le enseñó lenguaje y escritura y parecía que aprendía bastante rápido. Se había convertido en su chica especial._

_Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y a continuación lavó su cara dispuesto a salir de su habitación para hacerle una visita a su ángel de la torre._

_Salió de la mansión y miró al horizonte. Estaba a punto de amanecer y el aire era bastante fresco. Se dio cuenta de que esa chica se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, tanto hasta el punto de desearla a pesar de que ella solo tenía unos dieciséis años y él rondaba los cuarenta. Se avergonzó de ese pensamiento ¿Cómo podía un hombre de su clase y condición pensar tal cosa?_

_Pero ciertamente era así. Nadie jamás le haría daño a su ángel y estaba totalmente dispuesto a acabar con los experimentos radicales que se le hacían. Hablaría con Joel para intentar criar a la joven junto a Saya como una chica normal._

_Cuando llegó a la torre, abrió lentamente la pesada puerta de madera y acero y miró en el interior de la mazmorra intentando localizar a su ángel. Pronto la halló tumbada junto a la pared del fondo sólo cubierta con una manta bastante vieja y desgastada. Estaba dormida. Se acercó intentando no despertarla pero fue en vano ya que los instintos de la chica captaron su presencia. Se levantó de golpe y se arrinconó aún más contra la pared._

_tranquila soy yo, Amshel. Solamente he venido para ver como estás- Amshel se arrodilló junto a ella- ¿has dormido bien?_

_La chica asintió con la cabeza y Amshel sonrió, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera_

_estás más bonita cuando sonríes- dijo Amshel- me encantaría poder sacarte de aquí para que todo el mundo viera esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes._

_Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces?- preguntó la joven con algo de inocencia._

_Pues porque primero debo hablar con mi compañero y buscarte un sitio donde puedas quedarte. En cuanto lo haga vendrás fuera conmigo. ¿Te gustaría eso?_

_Creo que sí. Además quiero jugar con esa otra chica que vive aquí- dijo la muchacha_

_¿Conoces a Saya?- interrogó Amshel.- " eso puede ser un gran problema que deberé solucionar"- pensó._

_Si. Pero nunca la he visto. ¿sabes qué?- Amshel esperó a que la chica continuara- me ha puesto un nombre ¿te gustaría saberlo?_

_Claro- agregó el hombre_

_Me llama Diva_

_Es un nombre perfecto para ti. Sobre todo por la magnifica voz que tienes- Amshel estaba ensimismado con la chica. Sus sentimientos por ella iban en aumento y no estaba seguro de poder controlarse, así que decidió salir de la torre._

_Cuando se disponía a tomar el picaporte de la puerta una mano lo detuvo ejerciendo demasiada fuerza. Se giró y pudo ver el hermoso cuerpo de la joven totalmente desnuda frente a él._

_¿Vendrás luego a verme?- preguntó Diva_

_Claro, en cuanto acabe un par de asuntos vendré a verte._

_Diva se abrazó a él. No sabía que hacer, se había quedado petrificado mientras sentía los pequeños brazos de Diva rodeando su cuerpo. Reaccionó lentamente y rodeó la fina cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos. Estaba totalmente sorprendido de la actitud de Diva pues en todo el tiempo que la conocía nunca había visto una muestra de cariño en ella. Estaba completamente feliz de haber presenciado tal espectáculo._

_Cuando Diva se separó un poco de él, Amshel fijó su mirada en los carnosos labios de la chica y se acercó a ellos dispuesto a besarlos. El contacto entre ambos fue eléctrico y lo que empezó como un roce tierno se tornó lujurioso por parte de Amshel que acariciaba la espalda de Diva mientras se perdía en sus labios._

_Tuvo que separarse de ella porque se dio cuenta de que no podría aguantar mucho más sin llegar más lejos y eso era algo que de momento no estaba en sus planes. Finalmente salió de la mazmorra y pudo respirar aliviado._

_¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? ¿Por qué la deseo tanto? Es solo mi experimento, sólo eso. Soy un científico y para mí la ciencia es lo más importante- pensó mientras de alejaba de la torre._

_Cuando llegó a la mansión se topó con Joel que hacía rato que lo estaba buscando._

_Amshel contigo quería hablar. Hemos traído a otro joven para la segunda chica, ¿quieres verlo?- preguntó y Amshel asintió- perfecto, pues sígueme- ordenó Joel._

_Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación cuya puerta se hallaba cerrada con una gran cerradura. Nada más abrir la puerta los ojos de Amshel se centraron en un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, de complexión delgada, cabello rojizo y profundos ojos verdes. Sintió celos por primera vez en su vida._

_La verdad era que en numerosas ocasiones, jóvenes como esté había llegado a la mansión con el objetivo de mantener relaciones sexuales con Diva. Pero no le importó hasta ahora. No iba a permitir que nadie más tocara aquello que le pertenecía, eso se acabó._

_Y.. ¿Qué me dices Amshel? Es un chico con buena salud y bastante inteligente- dijo Joel mirando al chico que tenía la desesperación reflejada en su rostro._

_No está mal. Es como todos, pero… ¿no crees que deberíamos para con esto? Ha tenido muchos hombres y ninguno a conseguido fecundarla, quizá sea imposible.- Amshel intentaba que los experimentos cesaran sin darle más información a Joel para que no sospechara._

_No sé a que viene esto, pero quizá tengas razón y va siendo hora de que nos demos por vencidos sobre la investigación de la reproducción de las chicas. Será mejor que empleemos ese tiempo en averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre su sangre. Mientras tanto lleva al joven hasta la torre y prepara a la muchacha._

_¿Crees que es necesario?- preguntaba con desesperación_

_Éste será el último- dijo Joel retirándose de la habitación._

_Amshel hizo una señal para que le joven lo siguiera. Debía trazar un plan para que el joven muriera antes de tocar a Diva. Sonrió maléficamente pues conocía cual iba a ser ese plan. Dejaría que Diva lo devorara, sería su comida y no su amante._

_Cuando llegó a la torre empujó al chico y este calló de rodillas frente a Diva, quien levantó la cabeza para ver que ocurría._

_Te he traído la comida, Diva- dijo Amshel señalando al joven que había comenzado a temblar de miedo._

_Diva se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el chico mientras sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar. Cada vez que ella avanzaba el joven retrocedía hasta que se topó con los pies de Amshel que frenaron cualquier posibilidad de huida._

_Diva se abalanzó sobre el chico y en cuestión de segundos bebió toda la sangre del muchacho dejándolo sin vida ante la mirada de satisfacción de Amshel. La joven lo miró con la cara llena de sangre y sonrió. Amshel se agachó junto a ella y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle los restos de la cara._

_Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y notaban sus respiraciones ahora totalmente agitadas. Diva se acercó más a él y lo besó exactamente igual que él lo hizo horas antes. Ella gateó hasta quedarse sobre él completamente desnuda. Amshel respondió al beso haciéndolo más intenso mientras sus manos se perdían en las caderas de ella._

_La chica rasgó la chaqueta y la camisa de Amshel dejando su torso al descubierto. Comenzó a lamer todo el pecho de Amshel mientras que éste gemía por el placer que le causaba tener a su ángel sobre él. Diva subió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo casi salvajemente. Amshel tomó la cara de Diva entre sus manos y la besó lujuriosamente. Luego descendió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras la chica se estremecía en sus brazos. La mano de Diva dibujó el camino hasta la entrepierna de Amshel y justo cuando la fina mano de la joven hizo contacto, Amshel mordió el cuello de Diva dejándose llevar por la pasión._

_De la herida del cuello comenzó a brotar sangre que fue a para a los labios de Amshel haciendo que se la tragara. Por su parte Diva siguiendo sus instintos de quiróptero mordió el cuello de él._

_Los ojos de Amshel se abrieron por completo al notar como Diva se estaba llevando su vida. La habitación se tornó negra y sus párpados se cerraron lentamente. De repente todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar. Su sangre quemaba al pasar por sus venas y el dolor era insoportable, tanto que perdió la consciencia._

_Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue a Diva montada a horcajadas sobre él, esperando a que despertara._

_¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pensé que estaba muerto- Diva se levantó y dejo que Amshel se levantara también._

_El hombre tocó su cuello justo en el lugar en el que Diva le mordió y notó que no tenía herida alguna._

_¡Esto es imposible!- gritó- ¿Cómo se ha curado mi herida?_

_De pronto lo entendió. En varias ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de ver como las heridas que se ocasionaban Diva y Saya sanaban completamente al cabo de unos segundos. ¿Eso quería decir que ahora él era como ellas?_

_Diva se acercó de nuevo a él y lo besó. Si antes, los sentimientos y el deseo de Amhsel por Diva eran fuertes, ahora era indescriptible poder definir lo que sentía por ella. Se dejaron llevar por una pasión animal para acabar haciendo el amor salvajemente._

_Cuando acabaron, Amshel tomó un pañuelo y lo enrrolló en su cuello con el objeto de ocultar las marcas de los mordiscos que Diva le hizo cuando hacían el amor, hasta que sanaran por completo y así impedir que Joel los viera._

_Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí y que no dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Siempre te protegeré con mi vida- tomó la mano de Diva y la besó para después salir de la torre dirección a la mansión para hablar con Joel._

_Fin del Flashback_

Los pensamientos de Amshel fueron interrumpidos por Diva que acababa de despertar y reclamaba su atención.

¿Has descansado?- preguntó él acercándose a ella.

Si, pero he tenido un sueño muy raro con Solomon. ¿te puedes creer que quiso matarme?

Sabes que eso no va a pasar, por que yo no lo permitiría.

Lo sé. ¿Amshel?

Dime.

¿Siempre estarás conmigo a que sí?- preguntó ella

Amshel tomó la mano de su reina y la besó dulcemente.

Siempre estaré contigo. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y ya lo sabes- dijo él

Lo sé, pero quería escucharlo.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo primero decir que siempre tuve curiosidad en saber cómo transformó Diva a Amshel en su caballero, y de esa curiosidad surgió éste fic.**

**Por otro lado tenía claro que a Diva la criaron de forma muy diferente de la de Saya, a ella le llevaban hombres con los que mantener relaciones sexuales y así ver si ésta quedaba embarazada y a otros simplemente para que los devorara. Pero esto es sólo mí visión de los hechos y por lo tanto sólo es mí opinión. Además el flashback es justo antes del capitulo del zoológico y si os fijáis cuando Saya habla con Joel y se queja del comportamiento de Haji, aparece en escena Amshel y éste trae un pañuelo en el cuello y sigue siendo joven cuando Joel ya es casi anciano. Por eso lo he encuadrado antes del capitulo del zoológico.**

**El tercer lugar quería dedicarle éste fic a mí querida amiga Saiyan-Dragon porque gracias a ella, que me animó con esto, he podido hacerlo. Ella siempre me apoya en mis locuras y por eso éste fic es todo para ti. ¡TE QUIERO MI NIÑA Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE CONMIGO!**

**Y por último quería agradecer a toda la gente que gasta su tiempo en leer mis trabajos. Así que a vosotros también ¡gracias, muchas gracias! Y nos veremos en la próxima.**

**Hotaru Kuchiki**


End file.
